Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by danizete
Summary: ONE-SHOT YAOI *O* - Ulquiorra nunca gostara do Natal. Nunca. Mas as coisas podem mudar quando menos imaginamos!


**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas! – ****uma fic de Natal de Daniella para Renatha XD**

_Rê: essa fic foi oficialmente escrita dia 16/12... e eu estava super empolgada em fazer AQUELA surpresa pra você! Mas aí três dias depois (quando a gente tinha voltado do Ressaca) você ironicamente disse que ia fazer uma fic de Natal pra mim (e ainda riu da idéia) e eu fiquei toda borocoxô ;___; Mas mesmo assim você não sabia que eu ia fazer uma fic, não é? O desenho você adivinhou, sua preula (porque eu, com a minha boca gargantuescamente enorme, não consegui me segurar), mas por essa você não esperava! (eu acho. se já esperava... finja surpresa, tá?)_

_Então curta essa one-shot (que poderia ser Long-shot XD) especial de Natal, cheia de piadas internas (isso é o que não falta) e yaoi (caham...)! Não merece nenhum prêmio Nobel de literatura, mas eu gostei de escreve-la, deixou minha madrugada (e toda a minha manhã) muito mais feliz!_

_Te amo, Rê!_

* * *

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight..."_

"_Humph. É Natal novamente. Grande porcaria"._

Ulquiorra nunca gostara do Natal. Nunca vira nada importante nessa data; sempre a achara fútil e comercial, apenas um feriado criado pelas lojas e fábricas de refrigerantes que lucravam horrores fazendo as pessoas se sentirem obrigadas a sair comprando presentes para todos os seus familiares, reverenciando aquela figura risível e falsa do "Papai Noel".

Talvez seu sentimento de desprezo em relação ao Natal existisse porque Ulquiorra nunca ganhara um presente de Natal nem nunca participara de nenhuma ceia decente, ou talvez porque ele sempre passava o feriado sozinho desde que saíra de casa aos dezessete anos. O fato é que o jovem achava aquele feriado apenas como qualquer outro, ou seja: um dia em que ele se livrava do trabalho como secretário na Kenpachi Enterprises e podia ficar sozinho em seu apartamento, jogado no sofá como um inválido, assistindo a documentários no National Geographic Channel.

- Vamos lá, Ulquiorra, cante com a gente!! – exclamou Yumichika, agitando os cabelos e puxando Ulquiorra pela mão.

- "_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore!  
Faithful friends who are dear to..._

- Eu não sei cantar – interrompeu Ulquiorra, emburrado. Ele se desvencilhou e voltou a sentar em sua mesa. Yumichika era um dos guarda-costas de seu chefe, e, apesar da seriedade de seu cargo, era um rapaz muito alegre e ativo. Ele fez beicinho ao ver que Ulquiorra não queria cantar, e agarrou seu colega Ikkaku, também guarda-costas, dizendo:

- Ah! Ulqui-chan, não seja tão estraga-prazeres! Ikkaku, vamos fazer o Ulqui-chan cantar!

Ikkaku, que carregava uma guirlanda de Natal na cabeça lustrosa, parecia meio mal humorado, mas se deixou contagiar pela magia do Natal.

- Só vamos nos ver daqui a duas semanas, afinal... vamos aproveitar, Ulquiorra! – ele exclamou, colocando a guirlanda ao redor do pescoço do secretário. – Vamos sair hoje pra encher a cara em comemoração!

- Isso! Vamos! – incentivou Yumichika, arrumando o gorro felpudo de Papai Noel que usava em seus cabelos impecavelmente lisos. – E eu sei de uma festa que vai ter amanhã que vai ser _in-crí-vel_, cheia de gente bonita, que...

- Não estou interessado – cortou Ulquiorra.

- Ai, seu amargo! – exclamou Yumichika, ofendido.

- Quer saber, deixa ele – disse Ikkaku. – Boas Festas, Ulqui-chato.

- É, deixa esse _azedo_ curtir o Natal dele sozinho - Yumichika deu as costas a Ulquiorra, puxando Ikkaku junto. – Azedo! – acrescentou mais uma vez, antes de ir embora.

Ulquiorra tirou a guirlanda do pescoço com impaciência; mas que gente inconveniente. Ele não gostava do Natal, eles sabiam disso... por que não o deixavam em paz? Abanando a cabeça como que para espantar os pensamentos desagradáveis, Ulquiorra voltou a atenção ao seu computador.

Um longo tempo se passou, e o secretário tirou o Natal da cabeça, concentrado em seu trabalho. Ele quase não viu quando Zaraki Kenpachi apareceu, imponente em seu terno italiano.

- Eh, Ulquiorra? Ainda aqui? – indagou ele, sua voz rouca ecoando pelo escritório.

- Hum? Sim, senhor – respondeu Ulquiorra rapidamente. – Eu tenho mais algumas coisas para...

- É Natal – interrompeu Kenpachi. – Pare de trabalhar um pouco, homem! Até eu já estou indo embora... Hoje mesmo vou para a Itália a negócios. Você deveria ir viajar também, ou pelo menos sair pra encher um pouco essa sua cara chata! Eu liberei todos vocês mais cedo, já era para você ter ido embora, as donzelas estão esperando – Kenpachi se dirigiu ao enorme elevador panorâmico, e exclamou antes de entrar: - E só me apareça aqui novamente daqui a duas semanas, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor!

Zaraki Kenpachi desapareceu, e Ulquiorra ficou sozinho no enorme escritório. Ele deu uma olhada no relógio; eram quase onze horas da noite. Suspirando, ele desligou o computador e arrumou a mesa, guardando as canetas novamente no porta-lápis e jogando fora a guirlanda que Ikkaku lhe dera. Quando se deu por satisfeito, Ulquiorra apagou as luzes do luxuoso escritório e entrou no elevador panorâmico. Vinte e oito andares abaixo, a enorme Amsterdã faiscava, iluminada por milhares de luzes de Natal; os canais salpicados por pequenos pontos negros – as milhares de embarcações – pareciam de vidro, refletindo a luz da enorme lua cheia e as luzes da cidade. Apesar de mal humorado, Ulquiorra não deixou de reconhecer a beleza da paisagem, e ele pensava distraidamente naquilo quando seu celular tocou, assustando-o.

"_Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me... uh uuuuuh..."_

- Como é que o Yumichika consegue pôr suas patinhas nojentas no meu celular? – esbravejou Ulquiorra, irado ao perceber que novamente seu colega havia mexido nas configurações de seu aparelho (da outra vez, o toque escolhido fora a música de abertura do animé "Chobits"). Ele olhou no visor e constatou que o número era privado. Mau sinal.

Ele hesitou em atender... poderia ser uma pessoa que ele não queria muito ver naquele momento. O celular tocou algumas vezes, e então, finalmente, parou.

O elevador chegou ao subsolo e Ulquiorra saiu ao encontro de seu Audi TT prateado, no momento o único carro estacionado; os demais funcionários haviam se livrado logo cedo, loucos para curtir o feriado. Ulquiorra entrou no carro e ligou o rádio; a primeira coisa que ouviu foi:

- "_Feliz Natal, galera!"_

Irritado, ele trocou de estação, mas só se falava no Natal. E ainda era dia 23! Por que não deixavam para desejar "Feliz Natal" apenas no dia 25?

A única rádio que estava com uma programação musical razoável era uma meio antiquada, que tocava uma música um tanto brega a qual ele nunca dera atenção. Mas até que era legal, e ele se distraiu com a voz forte e intensa de Toni Braxton.

Ulquiorra já estava chegando em casa quando novamente seu celular tocou. Impaciente, ele olhou para o visor. Outra vez o número privado, mas ele sabia muito bem quem era.

- O que você quer, Grimmjow? – ele atendeu rispidamente.

- _Ah, mas que jeito horrível de se desejar Feliz Natal – _comentou a voz do outro lado da linha, lenta e insinuante.

- Eu não vou te desejar Feliz Natal – Ulquiorra disse, entrando na garagem de seu prédio.

- _Ah, mas que rabugento! _

- O que você quer, afinal?

-_ Você quer mesmo que eu responda? Você sabe que é só você que eu quero... mas hoje eu liguei pra te desejar um Feliz..._

Ulquiorra desligou o celular antes que Grimmjow pudesse terminar sua frase.

"_Que mania as pessoas têm de desejar Feliz Natal umas às outras, a torto e a direito..." _pensou ele, ao chegar em seu apartamento. Grato por estar finalmente em casa – por onde ficaria nas próximas duas semanas -, Ulquiorra tomou um banho relaxante, vestiu um pijama e dormiu no sofá agarrado a uma almofada, com a televisão ligada em um canal qualquer.

oOo

A manhã chegou rapidamente, e Ulquiorra acordou meio dolorido por ter dormido no sofá. Apesar de ser dezembro e pleno inverno, o dia amanhecera lindo, com um sol brilhante. Naquele ano, a neve não caíra – pelo menos até ali -, e Ulquiorra era grato por isso. Não que ele não gostasse do frio – na verdade, adorava-o -, mas as manhãs bonitas o faziam ter vontade de caminhar.

Olhando no relógio, o rapaz viu que ainda era bem cedo; não passavam das oito horas. Uma caminhada matutina não seria nada má...! Ele tomou um gole de suco e procurou alguma coisa para mordiscar, mas, decepcionado, notou que não havia muito o que comer... "_Preciso ir ao mercado"_, pensou envergonhado. Estava cogitando ir à padaria, quando seu interfone tocou.

- _Bom dia, senhor Ulquiorra _– o porteiro o saudou. – _Acabou de chegar um pacote pro senhor._

- Pacote? – indagou Ulquiorra, confuso. Ele não pedira nada... o que poderia ser, e logo tão cedo?

- _É sim, senhor, se o senhor quiser vir pegar..._

Ulquiorra agradeceu e desligou, intrigado. Bem, ele não saberia do que se tratava a não ser que fosse conferir. Pondo seus chinelos, ele desceu mesmo de moletom e foi receber sua misteriosa entrega.

O porteiro lhe estendeu um pacote não muito grande, quadrado, muito bem embalado... em um ridículo papel de presente com o tema de bonecos de neve. Ulquiorra pensou que só podia ser uma pegadinha, e ficou mais irritado ao ler o cartão:

"_Para o cara que ama o Pateta mas odeia o Natal. XOXO"_

- Quem foi que trouxe isso? – perguntou Ulquiorra ao porteiro.

- Um garoto, ele disse que chamava... Catatau – respondeu o senhor. – Bem, naturalmente ele é só um garoto de entregas... Mas ele não me disse para quem estava trabalhando, não, senhor.

- Entendo. Obrigado – Ulquiorra subiu para o apartamento, indeciso. Abria ou não o pacote? Sua curiosidade acabou vencendo, e ao chegar em casa, rasgou a embalagem meio apreensivo. Seu estômago roncou de aprovação ao deparar-se com a embalagem de um caro bolo recheado de chocolate Neuhaus, e uma enorme barra LINDT de chocolate com castanhas nobres.

- Mas quem...

Ele não conseguia entender quem poderia ter lhe mandado tantos doces caros, e procurou mais alguma informação. Mas não achou mais nada, sua única pista era o cartão...

"_Para o cara que ama o Pateta mas odeia o Natal. XOXO"_

- Quem poderia saber que eu gosto do Pateta? – Ulquiorra pensou consigo mesmo, levando o bolo para a bancada da cozinha. De repente, a resposta veio como um raio: moletom do Pateta. Quem era a única pessoa que o vira com aquele moletom?

- Aquele maldito Grimmjow! – esbravejou Ulquiorra com a boca cheia de chocolate. – Por que ele me mandou isso? E eu aceitei! Ah, eu não devia ter comido!

Agora já era tarde. Se bem que o bolo de chocolate belga veio bem a calhar, afinal, não tinha nada para comer em casa. E o chocolate suíço com castanhas era delicioso.

oOo

A manhã passou sem muitas atribulações, e Ulquiorra resolveu fazer aquela sua caminhada. Faria bem a ele, afinal ele se entupira de chocolate...

As pessoas estavam agitadas naquela manhã; era dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal... todos estavam provavelmente muito atarefados, se preocupando em montar suas árvores, fazer suas ceias, comprar seus presentes... As ruas estavam vazias, mas as lojas de departamento e restaurantes estavam fervilhando. Engraçado como uma data pode modificar o humor e os planos das pessoas...

Enquanto caminhava, Ulquiorra tentava tirar da cabeça o incidente do chocolate, mas não conseguia parar de pensar. Por que Grimmjow estava lhe enviando doces, afinal? Aquilo era meio estranho, não era? Receber chocolates de outro homem era no mínimo... esquisito. Mas Ulquiorra se acalmava pensando que era tudo um meio de Grimmjow provocá-lo e deixá-lo sem graça – bem, se era isso que ele queria, havia conseguido.

Depois de caminhar por mais de uma hora, Ulquiorra finalmente se cansou e resolveu voltar para casa. Ele estava entrando no prédio quando o porteiro o chamou:

- Er, senhor Ulquiorra! Chegou mais um... pacote pra você.

- O quê? – Ulquiorra foi até a guarita e recebeu um embrulho colorido, cheio de renas com narizes vermelhos.

- O menino chamava Quiprocó, mas também não disse quem o contratou – explicou o porteiro.

- Obrigado.

Ulquiorra subiu até seu apartamento e abriu cauteloso o embrulho; ali dentro, só havia dois gorros de Papai Noel, e outro cartão.

_"Espero que possamos usar juntos! XOXO"_

- Mas que diabos! – amaldiçoou Ulquiorra. Ele agarrou seu celular e viu que havia quatro chamadas perdidas da noite anterior, todas do mesmo número privado. Exasperado, ele discou para o tal número. Ele chamou duas, três, dez vezes, e caiu na caixa postal.

- Agora não vai me atender, seu infeliz? – Ulquiorra gritou com o aparelho. Ele largou o embrulho em cima da bancada e foi tomar banho, ainda furioso. "_No que essa anta azul está pensando?"_

O dia passou mais tranquilo e o incidente quase fora esquecido; Ulquiorra passou a maior parte do tempo lendo um livro sentado no sofá, mordiscando ocasionalmente sua barra de chocolate suíço. O interfone permaneceu quieto durante toda a tarde, e o celular também; o dia caminhava preguiçosamente para uma noite límpida e fresca, e o humor de Ulquiorra estava muito melhor agora.

Já era noite e a barra de chocolate já acabara faz tempo quando ele começou a ficar novamente com fome.

- Quem sabe eu não saio para jantar... – pensou consigo. Ele nem se importava de sair para jantar sozinho na véspera de Natal. Sempre fora assim, porque agora seria diferente...?

Nesse momento, porém, seu interfone tocou uma segunda vez naquele dia.

- E essa, agora! – só porque o humor de Ulquiorra estava melhor...

- _Senhor Ulquiorra, acho que tem alguém que gosta muito do senhor –_ disse o porteiro, hesitante. – _Deixaram mais um pacote, mas..._

- O _quê?_ Eu já vou descer! – bradou Ulquiorra, desligando o interfone.

O porteiro, que estava conversando com o homem que viera substitui-lo como porteiro da noite, não sabia se ria ou não da cena ao ver Ulquiorra sair colérico do elevador social.

_-_ Mas que inferno! – disse o rapaz, chegando junto do porteiro. - O que ele vai me mandar agora, uma cueca comestível?

- Eu _realmente_ pensei nisso, mas achei que uma garrafa de vinho seria melhor...

Com um sobressalto, Ulquiorra virou para trás.

Grimmjow o olhava intensamente, com um sorriso zombeteiro brincando nos lábios e nos olhos azuis. Vestia uma camisa impecavelmente branca no corpo esguio, e Ulquiorra notou com certa irritação que ele enrolara as mangas da camisa. Ele segurava uma garrafa de vinho envolta por uma fita verde, presa por um laço.

- O que você quer aqui, Grimmjow? – sibilou Ulquiorra.

- Ah, olha que espírito natalino! - exclamou Grimmjow. – Dá até gosto de ver!

- Que idéia esdrúxula foi aquela de me mandar chocolate?

- Ah, então você gostou dos chocolates, né? – disse o outro, com um sorriso maior. – Que bom! Enfim, eu vim te levar para jantar.

- O chocolate era... _o quê?_

- Você não vai passar a véspera de Natal sozinho, vai?

Ulquiorra se aproximou de Grimmjow; ele não queria que os porteiros ficassem bisbilhotando.

- Olha, não precisa, vou pedir uma pizza. – disse, baixando a voz. - Estavam horríveis, mas obrigado mesmo assim pelos doces... Agora vá embora, e pode levar seu vinho com você.

- Mas eu escolhi esse vinho com carinho – disse Grimmjow. Ele sabia que Ulquiorra gostava de vinhos, afinal, já o embebedara uma vez. – Meu carro está ali na frente; melhor entrar logo, senão perdemos as reservas.

- Reservas?– Ulquiorra ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É, naquele cafe lá... como chama? Ah, sim, Luxembourg.

- Você fez _reservas _no _Luxembourg? – _repetiu Ulquiorra. – Você sabe quanto custa um _vinho_ lá?

- Sei, por isso sugiro que você se apresse, porque eu paguei as reservas adiantado, sabe.

- O quê...?

- Sua roupa está ótima assim, vamos, meu carro está aí na frente.

Mais por receio de armar um barraco do que por outra coisa, Ulquiorra se deixou ser empurrado por Grimmjow até um belo e reluzente Mercedes Kompressor prateado, e só se deu por si quando já estava sentado lá dentro. Ao entrar no carro, o rapaz imediatamente sentiu um perfume delicioso... Era o cheiro do banco de couro, misturado com aquele perfume tão bom, que ele já sentira uma vez... Mas onde, mesmo?

Do outro lado da rua, ambos os porteiros do prédio observavam o carro atentamente, provavelmente loucos para discutir entre si suas teorias e depois espalhar as fofocas para as donas de casa que não tinham mais o que fazer durante a semana.

- Grimmjow, eu não vou – informou Ulquiorra, tentando abrir a porta do carro. Mas já era tarde, ela estava travada. – Não quis dizer na frente dos porteiros porque não gosto de escândalos, mas não quero ir... Além do mais, eu estou sem a minha carteira.

- Mas eu é quem vou pagar – Grimmjow disse, parecendo entediado. – Sou eu quem está te levando pra jantar, então...

- Mas eu _não vou _sair com você – cortou Ulquiorra, novamente forçando a porta. – Que direito você tem de me mandar um monte de porcarias, e aí aparecer do nada na minha casa...

- Você é realmente um cara muito estranho, sabe – Grimmjow cortou, olhando para ele de maneira divertida. – Você recebe vários chocolates caros, gorros de Natal que foram tricotados com carinho por mim, é levado para jantar num dos lugares mais caros e badalados de Amsterdã sem ter que pagar nada por isso e ainda reclama!

- Bem, acontece que você é um folgado que... espera aí. Você disse que _tricotou _os gorros de Natal? – Ulquiorra se virou para Grimmjow, espantado.

- Claro que não, babaca, eu estava apenas brincando – ele respondeu. – Eu tenho cara de quem tricota?

Ulquiorra segurou sua língua para não dizer algo bem mal educado. Suspirando, pediu mais uma vez:

- Me deixe sair.

- Não – veio a resposta simples.

- Não vou jantar com você.

- Ah, vai sim.

Ulquiorra respirou bem fundo, encostando a cabeça no banco. Tinha jeito? Bem, talvez não. Entretanto... aquela idéia lhe soava tão comprometedora! Aquilo não seria mais ou menos como um... _encontro? _Um jantar em um lugar caro não era algo do gênero? Ulquiorra engoliu em seco. Isso lhe parecia tão absurdo...! O que ele devia fazer? Por mais repugnante que a idéia lhe parecesse, ele _estava_ com fome, e não faria mal aceitar um jantar... Ele não estava com o estômago e os armários da cozinha vazios? E o que aconteceria de mal se aceitasse? É óbvio que Ulquiorra andava meio esquivo e desconfiado em relação a Grimmjow, afinal, na última vez em que eles estiveram sozinhos... bem, as coisas saíram um pouco do controle.

Enquanto Ulquiorra remoia tais pensamentos, Grimmjow esperava pacientemente, ainda sem dar a partida no carro. Aparentemente, ele respeitava os sentimentos do moreno, e aguardava que seu conflito interior terminasse para que tomasse logo uma decisão. Ou vai ver apenas estava se divertindo ao observar a expressão de Ulquiorra, que se sentia tão bravo e com fome ao mesmo tempo...

O silêncio pareceu pesar entre eles, e Grimmjow começou a ficar um pouco impaciente, tamborilando os dedos no volante do carro. Ulquiorra evitou encará-lo e desviou o olhar para fora, através do vidro fumê. O porteiro da tarde se fora, mas agora o porteiro da noite tomava seu posto de espionagem, tentando enxergar o que acontecia dentro do carro.

- Meu porteiro deve me achar louco – Ulquiorra finalmente rompeu o silêncio, mas de repente foi surpreendido por um beijo de Grimmjow. Nervoso, o rapaz tratou de interromper o beijo, afastando-se dos lábios do homem sentado ao seu lado. Ele estava se sentindo muito envergonhado, e furioso também – porque ele descobrira que aquele cheiro de que tanto gostava vinha de Grimmjow.

- Ah, que foi, Ulquiorra? – indagou Grimmjow, se espreguiçando. – Você tem que relaxar mais, deixar de ser sempre tão certinho.

- Que mania você tem, de chegar com essa boca onde não é chamado – protestou Ulquiorra, cruzando os braços.

- É realmente uma péssima mania – respondeu o outro com sarcasmo. – Mas até que você gosta.

- Olha, eu agradeço muito pelos doces, pelo vinho e pelo jantar... que nem sei porque estou aceitando, pra início de conversa. – continuou Ulquiorra, ignorando a provocação. – Mas s_em contatos íntimos_, está bem?

- Oh, está certo! – exclamou Grimmjow, erguendo as duas mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. – Sem contatos íntimos. Podemos ir?

Ulquiorra concordou, apesar de ainda estar se sentindo ultrajado, e eles partiram. Durante o percurso, no entanto, seu humor foi melhorando um pouco, e ele reparou, a contragosto, que tudo ali parecia deixá-lo confortável. Seria o ar condicionado? O som? Ulquiorra não sabia explicar bem o quê, mas algo ali o deixava extremamente relaxado e feliz.

- Ei, Ulquiorra – Grimmjow perguntou depois de um tempo, despertando Ulquiorra de suas especulações. – Por que você não gosta do Natal?

O rapaz foi pego de surpresa. Ele não sabia o quê responder.

- Não sei – foi a sua resposta sincera. Grimmjow lhe lançou um olhar matreiro.

- Bem, você vai ver que a partir de agora vai amar o Natal.

Ulquiorra mais uma vez ficou sem resposta, portanto limitou-se a olhar para frente, voltando a ficar um pouco emburrado. Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram ao café Luxembourg, famoso por ser caro e frequentado por pessoas ricas e despojadas, além de possuir uma grande variedade de vinhos.

Ulquiorra e Grimmjow foram conduzidos até o terraço de vidro, com uma vista magnífica para a praça – e se alguém achou estranho dois homens jantarem juntos naquele ambiente sofisticado na véspera de Natal, soube disfarçar muito bem.

O jantar correu tremendamente agradável, Ulquiorra provou vinhos que jamais sonhara existir e conversou com Grimmjow sobre assuntos que jamais sonhara discutir. Ele não estava bêbado, nem mesmo "alegre", mas odiava admitir a si mesmo que estava realmente se divertindo; Grimmjow sabia ser engraçado, atencioso e inteligente quando queria.

Ao final do jantar, Ulquiorra queria dividir a conta, mas lembrou-se envergonhado de que deixara a carteira em casa – afinal, ele viera sem aviso algum. Mas Grimmjow insistiu em pagar tudo, inclusive a generosa gorjeta para o garçom. Ao entrar no carro, novamente Ulquiorra foi engolfado por aquela atmosfera irresistível de perfume, mas ele ignorou. Grimmjow deu a partida e perguntou, depois de um longo tempo preenchido apenas pela música que vinha do rádio:

- Gostou do jantar?

- Hum – grunhiu Ulquiorra. Então, achando que não fora educado o suficiente, acrescentou: - Estava ótimo, obrigado... Depois eu pago a minha parte.

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso – falou Grimmjow.

- Mas não posso deixar você pagar tudo.

- Se você insiste tanto, você pode me pagar de outra maneira – novamente Grimmjow lhe lançou aquele sorriso irônico. Ulquiorra estreitou os olhos, exasperado, mas não disse nada, pois eles haviam acabado de chegar em frente ao seu prédio.

- Bem, eu... já vou indo... er... obrigado – agradeceu sem jeito, fazendo menção de abrir a porta.

- Ah, espera aí, e o vinho? – objetou Grimmjow, erguendo a garrafa de vinho que ele embrulhara. – Você vai tomar sozinho?

- Hum... ele vai... pra minha coleção – disse Ulquiorra, estendendo a mão para pegar a garrafa. Mas Grimmjow não a soltou.

- Este é um vinho para ser tomado no Natal – disse ele em voz provocativa.

- Então pode deixar que eu tomo amanhã, obrigado.

- Mas tem que ser apreciado por duas pessoas.

- Eu dou um pouco pro porteiro, aposto que ele vai adorar.

- Ulquiorra, me oferecer uma taça de vinho é o mínimo que você deve fazer, uma vez que eu paguei o seu jantar em plena véspera de Natal – disse Grimmjow, chegando mais perto.

- Eu sabia que esse jantar não ia sair de graça – suspirou Ulquiorra. – Mas você pode ficar com o vinho todo para você, o que acha? Presente de Natal!

Grimmjow agora estava perto demais, e lançou um olhar que desarmou Ulquiorra completamente. O rapaz engoliu em seco.

- Hum... está bem, mas só uma taça de vinho – cedeu ele rapidamente, louco para sair do carro e daquele clima que perigosamente surgira ali entre os bancos de couro.

- Ótimo!

Logo Ulquiorra e Grimmjow entravam no elevador, seguidos pelo olhar atento e abelhudo do porteiro da noite.

- Esse velhote vai te jogar na berlinda – comentou Grimmjow no elevador, checando o próprio reflexo maravilhoso no espelho.

- Eu sei que vai – respondeu Ulquiorra, suspirando. Ele também lançou um olhar para o espelho, e o que viu pareceu desanimá-lo. Ele parecia tão magrelo e desalinhado ao lado da figura altiva e esguia de Grimmjow... _"Isso é o que dá sair de casa sem se arrumar", _Ulquiorra censurou a si mesmo. Mas aquilo não fora culpa sua... O rapaz então notou que os olhos de Grimmjow o observavam pelo reflexo do espelho, e ele sentiu o rosto pálido corar involuntariamente.

Ulquiorra nunca dera atenção aos olhos de Grimmjow antes, mas agora que observava melhor, percebeu que eram de um azul elétrico tão intenso que chegava a ser meio hipnotizante... Enquanto o verde de seus olhos parecia apenas comum. _"Mas por que eu estou me comparando a ele?" _pensou Ulquiorra com irritação. "_Acho que tomei muito vinho. Tenho que tomar cuidado agora, senão acabo bêbado nas mãos dele de novo". _

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Ulquiorra, e ele abriu a porta meio sem jeito. Não era a primeira vez que Grimmjow vinha ali – da outra vez ele aparecera totalmente de surpresa -, mas agora era diferente. Ulquiorra o _convidara_ para entrar, o chamara para tomar uma taça de vinho... Ele não sabia como ser um bom anfitrião, estava meio atrapalhado e confuso.

- Er... sente-se – disse a Grimmjow, que continuava parado na porta.

Grimmjow assentiu e se encaminhou para o sofá, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- Ah! Então você abriu o presente! Gostou? – exclamou ele, pegando as toucas de Papai Noel.

- Eu... Acho isso ridículo – respondeu Ulquiorra com sinceridade.

- Ah, Ulquiorra, vamos lá, entra no espírito! – Grimmjow pegou uma das toucas e pôs em si mesmo. – Eu não disse que era pra gente usar juntos? Então... ponha o seu!

- Eu não vou por essa porcaria – Ulquiorra tentou escapar, mas Grimmjow o alcançou e colocou à força a touca de Papai Noel em seus cabelos negros.

- Você é o Emo Noel – disse Grimmjow, rindo. Ulquiorra estreitou os olhos e disse, enfezado:

- Senta aí que eu vou servir a droga do vinho, e você vai embora, tá bem?

- Uh, que autoritário! Está bem. – Grimmjow suspirou e espalhou-se no sofá, já tirando os sapatos. – Eu adoro esse seu sofá, sabia?

Ulquiorra foi ao bar e pegou duas taças. Ao voltar para a sala, Grimmjow ainda estava no sofá, parecendo extremamente à vontade.

- Você fica uma graça com essa touquinha, sabia? – disse ele, abrindo seu sorriso mais insinuante. – Pena que não está com seu moletom do Pateta! Ia combinar direitinho...

- Pronto, aqui está seu vinho –Ulquiorra ignorou o comentário, estendendo uma taça a Grimmjow. Este agradeceu e esperou o rapaz sentar ao seu lado para dizer:

- Então, vamos brindar?

- Brindar a quê?

- Ao Natal, obviamente – Grimmjow piscou.

- Mas ainda não é Natal – objetou Ulquiorra, consciente de que estava sendo muito chato.

- Bem... faltam menos de dez minutos – disse Grimmjow sem se abalar, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. – O que você acha da gente enrolar um pouquinho?

Ele então chegou para mais perto de Ulquiorra no sofá, passando displicentemente um braço por trás dos ombros do rapaz.

- Olha...

- Você tem que aprender a se divertir um pouco, Ulquiorra – Grimmjow interrompeu o protesto que o outro estava prestes a fazer. – Você sabe melhor que eu que estava louco de vontade de me ver.

- O quê?

- Ah, que coisa mais triste, querer passar o Natal sozinho quando se pode ter _a mim_ como companhia! – Grimmjow disse, mexendo lentamente a taça de vinho diante dos olhos, observando seu conteúdo com um brilho no olhar. – Sabe, existem milhões de mulheres nessa vasta Amsterdã que dariam um olho para passar a noite de Natal comigo... Se bem que, se elas não tivessem um olho, eu provavelmente não iria querer sair com elas. - ele então olhou para Ulquiorra e mais uma vez deu aquele sorriso de moleque, que era espontâneo e provocativo; fazia Ulquiorra ter vontade de socá-lo. Mas, estranhamente, ele ao mesmo tempo sentia vontade de fazer Grimmjow rir novamente, apenas para poder ver um pouco mais daquele sorriso.

"_É, acho que bebi demais. Não vou passar desta taça"_ pensou o rapaz em pânico, ao perceber o que sentia.

- Portanto você deve se considerar um cara de muita sorte – continuou Grimmjow -, já que você está comigo agora e ainda tem os dois olhos!

- É um tipo de sorte que eu dispensaria, obrigado – bufou Ulquiorra. Em resposta, o outro apenas lhe lançou um olhar superior, como se dissesse: "É isso o que você _diz,_ mas eu sei muito bem o que você _pensa_". Alguns minutos se passaram, Ulquiorra ainda tentando se afastar de Grimmjow, mas estava encostado no braço do sofá e pelo jeito não havia como fugir.

Grimmjow, no entanto, parecia alheio às frustradas tentativas de escape do moreno, e contemplava pensativo sua taça de vinho. Depois de um momento (que para Ulquiorra pareceu durar uma eternidade), lançou um olhar para seu relógio e então abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem! – anunciou. – Agora é, oficialmente, dia 25 de Dezembro de 2009! Feliz Natal, Ulquiorra! – Grimmjow ergueu sua taça, e Ulquiorra brindou a contragosto.

- F-feliz... Feliz Natal.

O vinho era delicioso, pensou Ulquiorra ao primeiro gole, o melhor vinho que já provara. E no instante seguinte os lábios de Grimmjow estavam colados aos seus, gentis e ferozes ao mesmo tempo. Em pânico, ele tentou se afastar, tentou fugir.

- Ei... sem contatos íntimos... lembra? – ele ofegou, mantendo Grimmjow a uma distância segura de seus lábios. Este apenas sorriu novamente e voltou a tentar beijá-lo, depois de dizer:

- Danem-se os "contatos íntimos"!

- Grimmjow... eu não acho... – Ulquiorra tentou dizer novamente, mas não conseguiu completar mais nenhuma frase.

Logo seus esforços para fugir do beijo foram diminuindo. Não adiantaria nada... ele não conseguia. Grimmjow era insistente, e pelo jeito sabia que aquela guerra já estava ganha; Ulquiorra era forte para desejar, mas fraco para resistir ao desejo. E ambos sabiam que Ulquiorra queria _sim, _ou não seria tão hipócrita a ponto de deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto sem fazer nada... Além do mais, havia algo dentro dele que lhe dizia insistentemente: "_O que você tem a perder?"_ A taça vazia que outrora segurava escorregou de sua mão frouxa e caiu no tapete aos seus pés, mas ele nem se importou.

Ele _sabia_ que ia acontecer. Era inevitável. Mas por que não fizera nada a respeito? Por que _deixara _acontecer?

Simples. Ele precisava de Grimmjow. Precisava daqueles beijos famintos e carinhosos, daqueles braços fortes, daquele corpo maravilhoso que o pressionava contra o sofá, daquele pescoço irresistivelmente cheiroso, daqueles cabelos macios entre seus dedos... E ele só descobriu isso quando se viu ali, mais uma vez nos braços daquele homem que o fazia sentir raiva e ao mesmo tempo uma alegria inexplicável...

Por um momento, eles se separaram do beijo para respirar, mas aquilo pareceu errado para Ulquiorra; sem pensar, ele novamente buscou os lábios de Grimmjow, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o outro dava risadinhas abafadas.

- Por que você está rindo? – Ulquiorra quis saber, afastando Grimmjow de si. Será que ele estava fazendo algo errado?

- Para quem preferia ser cego a passar alguns momentos comigo, parece que você espera que eu fique mais um pouco... – respondeu Grimmjow, rindo daquele modo zombeteiro novamente.

- Se você... quiser ir embora, o problema é seu – respondeu Ulquiorra, enfezado. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal. Por que de repente não queria que Grimmjow fosse embora? O que acontecera com ele? O que o deixara daquele jeito, tão atirado, irresponsável, ardente? Daquela vez não fora a bebida.

- Eu não quero ir – disse Grimmjow baixando a voz, quase a tom de sussurro. Ele então disse suavemente ao ouvido de Ulquiorra, fazendo-o se arrepiar: - E você também não quer que eu vá.

Ulquiorra não soube o que responder, mas aquilo não era mesmo necessário; Grimmjow não precisava de resposta nenhuma. Ambos sabiam o que estava para acontecer...

E o que mais surpreendeu Ulquiorra não foi o fato de estar ali, beijando aquele cara presunçoso e cheio de si, mas foi o fato de que as coisas de repente pareciam naturais, como se estivessem acontecendo daquela maneira porque _deviam _ser daquela maneira. Na última vez em que Grimmjow estivera ali e forçara as coisas, fora tão estranho, e agora não passava de uma memória enevoada na cabeça de Ulquiorra, como se tivesse acontecido há anos atrás, num sonho longínquo... mas não importava. O fato é que o momento que ele vivia agora era muito vívido e intenso, parecia mais real que qualquer coisa que ele já vivera até ali. Ulquiorra conseguia prestar atenção em sua respiração entrecortada, nos sussurros e arquejos de Grimmjow, no cheiro inebriante que vinha do pescoço dele; conseguia sentir o próprio coração batendo descontrolado, e a deliciosa sensação de que havia alguém ali, se importando com ele, buscando avidamente por mais beijos, perdendo a cabeça por causa de _seus_ lábios. Como sempre fora uma pessoa muito solitária, Ulquiorra quase desconhecia aquela sensação de amar e ser amado. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado agora; mas era incrível o sentimento de ter alguém a quem direcionar todo o seu desejo.

Inconscientemente a mente de Ulquiorra raciocinava daquela maneira, mas seus sentidos estavam totalmente direcionados a Grimmjow, e somente a ele. Por um momento, ele abriu seus olhos e encontrou o azul profundo daqueles olhos intrigantes. Instantaneamente o moreno sentiu as bochechas corarem; ele nunca fora olhado tão de perto e com tanta intensidade por alguém.

- Essa sua carinha de emo me deixa louco – sussurrou Grimmjow ao seu ouvido; seus lábios roçaram de leve na pele de Ulquiorra, e o rapaz sentiu um arrepio longo e prazeroso correr por todo o seu corpo.

Grimmjow então começou a beijar seu pescoço, primeiro suavemente, depois de modo tão deliberadamente lento e sensual, que Ulquiorra não pôde conter um gemido. Ele sentiu as mãos fortes e gentis acariciando-lhe os cabelos da nuca, puxando-os delicadamente, deixando-o todo arrepiado, enquanto os lábios desciam por seu pescoço e subiam novamente, e mais uma vez, até que voltaram a se encontrar com seus próprios lábios, em beijos agora mais exigentes, mais intensos e cheios de desejo...

Ulquiorra sentiu que estava sem sua camisa, mas ele mesmo estava brigando com os botões da camisa de Grimmjow... nunca sentira tanta vontade de abraçar alguém, de beijar alguém... só queria que aqueles momentos durassem para sempre. Ele sentiu que Grimmjow o abraçava mais e mais forte por cima dele no sofá, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam deitados em seu quarto, abraçados em um redemoinho de lençóis, beijos e gorros de Papai Noel, e tudo foi tão mágico e tão maravilhoso que ele achou que poderia explodir de tanta felicidade e prazer, e só queria que tudo começasse de novo e mais uma vez, e de novo novamente, permanecendo assim durante toda a eternidade.

A madrugada de Natal chegou e se foi, e Ulquiorra e Grimmjow continuavam ali, sob e sobre os lençóis, a tão fatídica garrafa de vinho esquecida sobre o balcão, as touquinhas de Papai Noel abandonadas no chão ao lado da cama. Apesar de completamente embriagado de desejo, Ulquiorra conseguia raciocinar, e cada segundo pareceu crescer e ser gravado a fogo em sua mente. Porém, o momento que Ulquiorra tinha certeza de que jamais esqueceria foi quando Grimmjow arquejou de prazer olhando diretamente dentro de seus olhos, ao ser tocado e beijado por ele. Que sensação incrível e erótica, aquela de ter alguém louco de prazer por _sua_ causa!

A manhã do dia 25 de dezembro finalmente despontou, e foi aí que, exausto mas feliz, Ulquiorra finalmente conseguiu parar para organizar os pensamentos embaralhados. "_Não acredito que eu deixei isso acontecer de novo"_, pensou. Mas desta vez ele não estava tão mal assim, nem queria se matar, nem tinha nojo de si mesmo.

Dessa vez, ele _quisera _fazer aquilo. Ele não conseguiu impedir, mas não porque estava bêbado demais para negar, e sim porque _esperara_ por aquilo. Deitado ao seu lado, Grimmjow parecia seguir a mesma linha de pensamento, pois perguntou, com sua voz extremamente insinuante e provocativa:

- Foi bom pra você?

Ulquiorra sentiu o rosto corar e novamente ficou sem palavras, mas Grimmjow respondeu por ele.

- É CLARO que foi bom. Não tem como fazer sexo comigo e sair desapontado.

Ulquiorra arregalou os olhos e olhou para aquele homem deitado ao seu lado, extremamente seguro de si e bonito, que conseguia ser ardente e romântico, divertido e sensual, homem e moleque... tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas sem deixar de ser... completamente irritante...

- Eh, Ulquiorra – continuou Grimmjow. – O que você acha do Natal, agora?

Ulquiorra franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento.

- A mesma porcaria – respondeu finalmente.

- Ah! _Duvido! _– Grimmjow se debruçou sobre ele na cama, olhando-o bem de perto. – Você agora _ama _o Natal, está escrito nessa sua carinha de emo!

- O quê? Eu não sou emo! – exclamou Ulquiorra, ofendido.

- Mas você ama o Natal.

- Bem, "amar" não é a palavra certa...

Mas era algo bem próximo disso.

* * *

**Só para constar: não sei escrever yaoi, portanto... o que vale é a intenção, baby! E o fato de eu ter escrito com carinho, tá? **

**Ah, espero que você tenha lido essa fic ouvindo "Spanish Guitar". Ouviu? Não? MULA! Volta tudo e lê de novo ouvindo essa música. Ou pelo menos só a parte final! ;D**

**Ok, baby , FELIZ NATAL! Tudo de bom, etc etc! **

**E prepare-se, porque ainda temos muitas datas comemorativas... espere até eu começar a escrever sua fic Especial de Dia da Árvore! (6) **


End file.
